villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dogol
Dogol is the head researcher for the Royal Medical Society. Dogol is the true manipulator behind the events of the manga Koudelka despite initially appearing as just the right-hand-man of Lord Leslie, the director of the Royal Medical Society. He seeks to exploit the full power of the Émigré Manuscript regardless of the cost. Dogol was a researcher for the Royal Medical Society. He had heard of the great philosopher Roger Bacon who had allegedly become immortal when he translated a book called the Émigré Manuscript for the Vatican and in addintion gained a Revelation into the working of the universe and written Three Ancient Tomes that could alter reality itself. Dogol exploited Lord Leslie's love for his late daughter into hunting down the Émigré Manuscript and unlocking it's power. Dogol said that as men of science is was their duty to find the book and reproduce it's effects in undoing death. Dogol had also exploited Patrick Heyworth, first man in centuries to attempt a ritual in bring back the dead with the manuscript. Though Patrick was an unwitting pawn of the warlock Albert Simon who told Patrick about the Émigré Manuscript and ultimately stole it for him it was Dogol who persuaded Patrick to push ahead with the actual experiment even after reading that it would require hundreds of people to be sacrificed. Patrick was desperate to bring his wife Elaine back to life and Dogol simply played up his emotions to get him to ignore the blood price of the ritual. At Dogol's advice the Royal Medical Society provided Patrick with resources, kept the authorities from interfering with him and supplied him test subjects by buying him slaves and kidnapping prostitutes to use as sacrifices .Dogol also encouraged Lord Leslie to have the original Émigré Manuscript stolen from the Vatican and even had Roger Bacon kidnapped to help with the research. Koudelka and Roger had both seen the result of Patrick's research and neither wanted to help the Royal Medical Society bring about another tragedy and helped each other break-out of their cells to stop the Royal Medical Society's experiments with the Émigré Manuscript. When Leslie and Dogol revealed they had the original Émigré Manuscript Roger attempted to warn them of what they were dealing with but Dogol simply opted to attack Roger. Roger laughed at the ridiculous notion of fighting Dogol saying it would be a pointless fight since he was immortal, Dogol only smiled the revealed that he was immortal too and briefly transformed into an eldritch monster and restrained Roger with his powers. Dogol had studied the Émigré Manuscript while working with Patrick and while he did not achieve Revelation like Roger Bacon or Albert Simon he did manage to duplicate the process to achieve immortality. Dogol also revealed that Roger's copy had edited out the details that would allow the Émigré Manuscript to achieve it's greatest magnitude. Roger's copy of the spells, formulas and rituals were all just short of the ultimate power of the Émigré. Though copy of the Émigré Manuscript was gone (taken by Albert Simon after Patrick's experiment) the Royal Medical Society sought to exploit the power of the Émigré Manuscript through the original copy that Roger had translated the copy from. The reason Roger was asked to make a copy in the first place was because the original was extremely fragile due to it's advanced age and was falling apart and by the time the Royal Medical Society had gotten their hands on the original copy the book was so old it couldn't even be opened without risking disintegration and even if they could Roger was clearly the last person who actually had the knowledge to translate it and of-course he would never help them. But Leslie and Dogol had a plan to use the power of the Émigré Manuscript without reading it, this was why the two had involved Koudelka in the first-place. The Royal Medical Society had kidnapped Koudelka's friends and Leslie and Dogol threatened to kill them if Koudelka did help them with their plan. Koudelka was a psychic/witch and a was well trained in channeling spirits. Leslie and Dogol wanted Koudelka to use her powers to channel the spirit of the Author of the Émigré Manuscript. Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Master Manipulator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Outright Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Chaotic Evil